Darkside
by Muted Rainbow
Summary: ACTUAL UPDATE 7-21-03 Hermione is sorted into Slytherin for odd reasons. A tale of love and trials. Will Hermione fill her destiny? Hermione/Draco may get racier later, watch for language
1. Prelude

This is a very alternate reality story. I warned you now. It contains the Harry Potter characters, but their nature is a bit different from the books. 

I do not own the Harry Potter characters. 

Description: Hermione Granger is sorted into Slytherin. Many things happen as she is growing up. Set in 7th year. Hermione/Draco.

****

****

**Darkside**

Prelude

"You cannot do this Tom!" Annelise screamed, clutching her baby in her arms. 

"I can do whatever I please, Annelise. I will rise to be the Dark Lord, and she will be my heiress." He spat.

Tom crept closer to Annelise. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and smelled her hair. He pulled the baby from her arms and touched his fingers to her arm. He muttered an incantation. 

"What are you doing, Tom!?" Annelise screamed as she saw her baby's arm glow. 

"I'm branding her." He said, and showed her the dark mark on the baby's arm. The mark faded. "It will appear again, when the time is right." Tom handed the baby back to Annelise. "Take care of her. She's my heir; anything you need, I will be here to provide for. Oh, and Annelise, she will know about her past, you will tell her."

Tom walked off.

At that moment, Annelise made a promise to herself, "_I will never let my baby know the meaning of his evil, she will know that she is a witch, but she will not know that she is a dark witch."_

+++

Two Years later. 

Wedding bells sounded. Jonathan and Annelise Granger walked out of the church where they had been happily married just a few moments before.  Behind her, Annelise's sister pushed a baby in a carriage. Jonathan had adopted Annelise's baby to be his own. They changed her name from Ariana Tanith Renae Riddle to Hermione Ariana Granger. Annelise had told Jonathan everything about her dark past. He seemed okay with it. He agreed that the child should never know the evil of Tom's ways. Every trace of Tom was kept out of her life until her first year at Hogwarts when she met Harry Potter and he battled Voldemort. Her arm always felt tingly then.

+++

First Year at Hogwarts.

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat called as it sat on Pansy Parkinson's head. The Slytherin's clapped as their new housemate joined them. 

Hermione Granger walked up to the hat and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto her head. The sorting hat pondered for a bit. _"Gryffindor perhaps, you have a lot of courage I see. But, there is something I sense in you, so…" _

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out. Hermione grinned and walked over to her new table. 

She sat down next to the girl the hat had named before her, Pansy Parkinson. She smiled and waved. "Hi! I'm Hermione!" Hermione said. 

"Hello, my name is Pansy." Pansy replied. 

This was the start of a beautiful friendship. 

Draco Malfoy stood in line, waiting to be called upon.

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall said.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Susan Bones" She called out again

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Draco Malfoy."

"SLYTHERIN!" Draco smirked and walked coolly over to his table. He sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle.

Pansy smiled and whispered to Hermione. "He is the cutest guy in Slytherin, don't you think?" Pansy blushed a bit.

"Of course." Hermione replied. 

She felt weird; her arm was more tingly than usual. She had a weird feeling about this boy. Hermione's arm rarely tingled. Her mom always put off the subject when she tried to discuss it. Hermione had holed up in her room all summer with her books. Her long brownish hair perfectly matched her cappuccino eyes. She wasn't nearly as pretty as she would be later on. By seventh year, her hair was straighter and a bit redder. She was taller, but not by much, she only stood a petite 5'3. She was slender and had the greatest curves. What made her great though, was that she was the smartest and one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts. At the end of her sixth year of Hogwarts, she had been chosen to be next year's head girl. Along with none other than Draco Malfoy, the sexiest man in school.

And so we begin, 7th year, first day of Hogwarts….


	2. Early Morning Disturbances and Bickering

Hey Guys! Thanks for the …5… reviews so far! I'm sorry the prelude was so short! Here's the actual first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if it's familiar, it's J.K. Rowling's, unless other wise noted.

Darkside

**Chapter I**

Hermione Granger yawned and stretched, squinting her eyes to avoid the invading sunlight. Last night had been the feast and the Sorting Ceremony. She found out who her "partner in evil" or head boy would be, none other than Draco Malfoy. 

It wasn't that she didn't like Draco; he was just too much of a player and "big head" for her. His ego was huge. 

She finally rolled out of bed and grabbed a hair tie that sat on her bedside table. She tied her hair up into a messy ponytail and sat Indian style on her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She stretched once more and hopped off of her huge four-poster cherry wood bed. It had a dark green canopy and was outlined in silver, the colors of Slytherin of course. 

She wore a long sleeved, fairly long white cotton shirt with the Slytherin crest and name on the front. It barely covered her bum. Hermione heard a knock at the Slytherin portrait in her room. 

"Mione!! It's me!" Shouted someone from behind the door.

Hermione recognized that voice immediately and opened the portrait. "Hey Pansy." She said, still yawning.

"So what's it like being cooped up all alone with Draco?" She asked bouncing into Hermione's room. 

"Like it has been for the past 6 years?" 

"Oh…" Pansy looked disappointed. 

"Pansy, why are you here? It's only 7 AM. Classes don't start until 9."

"It's so different without you being in the common room in the mornings, curled up with a book, or drinking coffee. I missed you!" 

"Okay, that's cool, but on further notice, you know how grumpy I am in the mornings. At least wait until 7:30!!"

"Okay! I'll go back then." Pansy gave Hermione a quick hug and bounded out through the Salazar Slytherin portrait. 

"She tires me out sometimes." Hermione rubbed her eyes once more. 

She went to her closet and took out her uniform, commenting on how she hated it. She changed quickly and went into the bathroom to fix her hair. She curled part of it and tied that part up into a small ponytail. She left two tendrils hanging down in front of her cappuccino eyes. Hermione touched the silver snake necklace that lay at the nape of her neck; there was an "A" inscribed in it, although she didn't know why. She brushed her teeth and went downstairs, to curl with a good book until breakfast. 

+++

Draco heard the two girls chattering through the wall. His room was next to Hermione's. It looked almost identical to hers. The same Green and Silver trim and pictures of Salazar Slytherin. The only thing different was the arrangement of the furniture. 

"I hope this doesn't happen every morning." He groaned and rolled out of bed.

He didn't much like Hermione either. She was stubborn and sarcastic. He couldn't see how a person could read so much in their spare time when they already had a ton of reading to do for classes. She wasn't like other Slytherin's; she didn't seem to mind the Gryffindor's or other houses, that much. 

Draco walked to his closet, his muscular chest gleaming in the sunlight that was flooding into his room. He grabbed his uniform and threw it on. He ran his fingers through his hair. Draco spiked his hair now, it was shorter and it made him look more like a god. The slicked back look had gone out of fashion ages ago. 

Draco walked downstairs only to find a girl on the couch, curled up with a book.

+++

"Still buried in a book, I see?"

"Perhaps if you actually tried to read, you might find a book you liked, Draco. Or wait, did you not pass the kindergarten reading test?"

"Shut up."

"You started it." Hermione turned back to her book. 

Draco muttered something under his breath. It sounded something like "stupid woman and her books."

"What was that, Draco? Commenting on how I am right that you _can't_ read?"

"I can read, Hermione, I just choose to do other things in my leisure time."

"Mmm-hmm."

Draco looked at the clock on the wall. It said 8:00. "It's time for breakfast."

Hermione put her book down and stood up from the couch. Draco towered over her; he was 6'2. 

The Heads walked down to breakfast. It was the first time in Hogwarts History that two Slytherin's had been heads together.

+++

Down at breakfast, a certain group of Gryffindors were chattering away. 

"It's odd how two _Slytherin's_ got to be Head Boy and Girl. Malfoy especially." Harry Potter commented. 

"Still, you gotta admit that that Hermione girl is wicked hot." Said Ronald Weasley.

"Ron!!" Said a hurt Lavender Brown; Ron's girlfriend. 

"But no one's is… as… uh… beautiful as you, Lavender, baby!" He quickly recovered.

Ginny Weasley leaned against her boyfriend's, Harry's, shoulder. "You know that two Slytherin's as heads can't be good. You know that they're probably both death eaters."

The rest of the groups nodded.

"But that Hermione girl doesn't seem nearly as big-headed as that Malfoy git." Said Harry.

"Really, seems almost… normal…" 

The doors opened and the two Heads walked in.

"Speak of the Devil." Harry said as he saw the two walking in. 

Hermione and Draco joined their friends at the Slytherin' table. Hermione sat near Pansy and Draco sat with Crabbe and Goyle. 

Pansy immediately engulfed Hermione into a conversation about what living with Draco was like. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and muttered a few responses here and there, as she ate. Her owl, Corin came flying in to the great hall with a letter for her.

She opened it.

_Ariana,_

_It is time to fulfill your duty as my heiress and daughter. I will come for you at the Halloween ball that you and Mr. Malfoy will plan. Show this to him, he will know what it means. I'm sure Lucius has educated him very well… I'm also quite sure that you're mother has kept your past a secret from you. My name is Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort as you might know me by. I heard that your mother and that muggle had renamed you "Hermione" your true name is Ariana Tanith Renae Riddle. Remember that, it is a name that will triumph. Your mark should appear soon, keep it covered. Don't let Dumbledore see it, he'll hand you over to the ministry. Til Halloween._

_-Your Father_

Hermione felt quite pale and shocked after reading that_. _"_This can't be real"_ she thought. "_I need to find Draco."_

Since her letter had arrived, Draco had disappeared. He probably had gone back to their common room. Hermione said goodbye to Pansy and walked out of the Great Hall, insearch of Draco. 

+++


	3. Salazar's Room

Heya everyone! Woo! Well here's Chapter II ! Enjoy! Satine got a new computer with Windows XP, so we'll see how this comes out. 

****

Disclaimer: Anything familiar unless otherwise noted belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the Plot! Woo! 

****

Note: Kael means "Mighty" It's Celtic/Gaelic. And I find it funny, I used Ariana, Tanith and Renae because I liked them, but when you put them together, they mean Holy Goddess Of Love Reborn. Weird huh? Draco Kael Lucius means Dragon Mighty Bringer of Light.. Hmm.. Thanks to www.babynames.com for the info on the names!

****

Thanks to: Phoebe, Nika-chan, Asian Gurlie, Lynnie, S-Star, Mercedes, Natelover, Of-Ice-And-Dreams, and Crystalnia for their reviews! Woo!

****

Darkside 

Chapter II

Hermione Granger walked down a secluded hallway of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had gone to the common room only to find that there was no Draco. She had been roaming the halls for thirty minutes but alas; the dragon was no where to be found. 

She walked down another hall way, the letter clutched in her hand. In this hallway, the rooms were labeled. "Monster Kennel." "Aquatic Slime Room 101." "Godric Gryffindor's Private Loo." 

Hermione sighed. "_Where has that boy disappeared to?_" She asked herself as she continued to roam. 

She touched the silver snake necklace that rested around her neck. _"At least now I know why there is an "A" on it."_

Hermione turned another corner and bumped into something. It was a statue of Salazar Slytherin. She saw a room with a large silver plaque on it. "Salazar's Room" it said, with a snake crest on it; the Slytherin Crest. It must have been his office when he was headmaster back in his day.

"Hmm.. To go in, or not to go in." Hermione opened the door and walked into a beautiful and ornate room covered in greens and silvers. 

"Wow…" she breathed. She caught a glimpse of something silvery-blonde behind a curtain. 

"Is anyone there?" She called out into the room. Nothing answered. Hermione walked in further and looked around. She saw a silvery-blonde thing again. She followed it. It was Draco.

"Draco!?"

"What're you doing here, Hermione?" He said coldly. It was apparent that he had been bathing; his hair was wet and all he had on was a pair of green silk pajama pants.

"Looking for you, actually. I checked the common room and you weren't there, so I started wandering around looking. I saw this room and I got curious."

"Really now?" He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, what do you want? You interrupted my bath."

"Well, I got a letter, and the instructions were to show it to you." She said, holding out the piece of parchment. 

Draco took it from her outstretched hand, saying nothing. He opened the letter and immediately recognized the Dark Lord's seal. At his touch, the words on the parchment 

changed. 

Mr. Malfoy,

This letter was sent to the heiress. My daughter, Ariana. I'm sure that your father has educated you well enough so that you know what you should do to continue the process of my reign and triumph. As you should know, you were the chosen heir when you were born. Lucius severed me well, it was a pity that he had to die. I trust you will serve me just as well. You know what to do, Mr. Malfoy. 

Lord Voldemort

Draco looked up to Hermione suddenly. This girl, his roommate, his fellow Slytherin, whom he had thought was a mudblood for some time, this was Lord Voldemort's Heir? 

Of course, Draco's father had taught him well. When the heiress was revealed, her mark would appear, on the right arm. Normal Death Eaters' marks were on their left arms. He knew what to do, and he would do it. He wanted nothing more than to sever the Dark Lord with all of his being. 

Draco stepped toward her and lifted her right sleeve. The mark was there. Draco, saying nothing, bent down and kissed it softly, then embraced Hermione and lead her into a soft, gentle kiss. There was a soft glow of green and the mark appeared on his right arm. It was very clear and very black.

Hermione was taken aback. She slapped him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Draco Kael Lucius Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm following orders, as I was taught. You're the Dark Lord's heiress, I'm the heir. Don't you know anything… Ariana?"

"Don't call me that. It's not my name, Malfoy."

"It's your true name. I call you it when I please."

"I suppose the next thing you'll tell me is that we're supposed to have wild rough sadomasochistic sex." She said, bluntly.

"That would be rather… interesting and possibly fun, maybe with out the sadomasochistic part, but no, that's not what we're supposed to do next. Give me your necklace; I know you have one." Draco said, as he unclasped his from his neck. His was a silver snake with a "D" engraved in it.

Hermione took hers off and handed it to him. "Very funny. Like I'll ever fuck you."

"Ooh the teachers-pet has a potty mouth." He smirked.

Draco took her necklace in his right hand and his in his left hand. He pressed the snakes together. Another green light was emitted and the snakes turned a dark emerald green in color with a silver "D" interlinked with a silver "A."

"Whether you like it or not, we're stuck together. It's our destiny." He said.

"We should be able to change our destiny. I don't want to be stuck with The Maniacal Egotist forever."

"Do you really think that I want to spend my the rest of my life with a Library Gnome?" He retorted.

"We're missing Potions."

"So? Snape's just handing out partner assignments and babbling about rules. I'm going to finish my bath, care to join me, my dear?" He said, turning toward the bathroom.

"That would be a negative."

"Suit yourself, you don't know what you're missing… Ariana." Draco smirked

"Stop calling me that!" Hermione shouted.

"Chill babe. It's your name, get used to it."

"Stop calling me pet-names and Ariana, or I will personally rip your dick from your body and I will hang it from the ceiling of the great hall for the whole school to see."

"Ouch. You wound me, Mary." He said, implying her innocence.

Hermione shot him a look, wondering why he had used a Tristan, from Gilmore Girls, line. She was pretty sure he knew nothing of Muggle T.V. 

"Go take your damn bath Draco, and leave me to think."

"Fine, See ya in a bit.. Ari." He smirked and disappeared into the cloud of steam that was in the bathroom. 

"Argh. Fucking bastard." Hermione sat down on the plush green bed waiting for him to finish his bath. She had a few things to think over, like where her loyalties should lie.

+++

Pansy paced the Slytherin common room after Potions. Draco and Hermione hadn't been there. Snape had assigned partners and gone over rules. Pansy had been paired with Ron Weasely. Hermione had been paired with Harry Potter. Draco was paired with Parvati Patil.

Pansy was jealous. Draco was spending a lot of time with Hermione because of Head's Buisness and now he was paired with one of the prettiest girls in school. Draco had been known to be quite the playboy, he would willingly have sex with almost any pretty girl, or ones he sought after. Pansy wished he would seek her out more often. They had had casual sex a few times. She was in heaven, but deep down, she knew that their sex life didn't matter to him; he just wanted to get laid. 

No matter, Pansy was still deeply in love with Draco. She knew it was not possible. He was Lord Voldemort's heir, and she was not his heiress. Maybe she just needed someone else to pursue.

Pansy sighed gently, still wondering where Hermione and Draco were.

+++

In the Gryffindor common room, a redheaded boy and one with a scar on his forehead were playing wizard chess.

"Potions sucked today." Lavender Brown commented. 

"Why?" Said Ginny Weasley, who was one year lower than her brother, Harry and Lavender. 

"I got paired with Crabbe."

"At least you weren't paired with Parkinson." Ron rolled his eyes and he commanded his queen to move to G2.

"I got paired with that Granger girl." Harry said.

"Lucky." Parvati joined in. "I got paired with Malfoy."

"Poor Neville though; he got paired with Millicent Bulstrode." Ron said.

"She has to be one of the ugliest people at this school." Lavender commented. "If I was that ugly, I would kill myself."

"Lavender! That's mean!" Said Ginny.

"I'm only speaking the truth." Lavender shrugged.

"I still don't like there being two Slytherin's as heads." Harry commented, moving his pawn to F1.

"I know. But we have to deal with it. I suppose you can see how bad that Granger girl is. She's a Slytherin, but she seems different." Ron said, taking Harry's pawn with his knight.

"Damnit. I suppose."

+++

Draco and Hermione made their way back to their common room. 

"Password?" asked the portrait of an Angel.

"Red Star." Hermione said. The portrait opened to reveal their common room. They walked in and each went to their own couches.

"How did you find that room?"

"In our rooms there are three portraits. One to the prefects bathroom, one to that room and one to the Slytherin common room."

"Oh, I only knew about the Slytherin Common room."

"You should go exploring more often, you never know what you'll find."

"Perhaps."

Draco looked at the clock. "C'mon, Ari, we'll be late for Arithmancy. 

"Stop calling me that!" She demanded.

"No."

"Remember my threat?"

"Yes."

"I'll go through with it."

"No you won't, because if you do, McGonagall would have you kicked out for indecent exposure."

"Fuck you."

"Gladly." he grabbed her by the waist and started to lead her upstairs to his room.

She writhed from his grasp. "Draco Kael!"

"What? You said you wanted to." He shrugged. "Women, always changing their minds. How do you know my middle name anyways?"

"I have my sources." She smirked.

"Ahh, I see, Pansy talks too much. She's not very reliable either, she's a good lay, but she's not good for much else."

"Draco! That's horrible! Pansy's my best friend!"

"Whoops."

"What she would see in a prick like you, I have no clue."

"It must be my boyish charm." He grinned and grabbed her hand, dragging her off toward Arithmancy.

Hermione rolled her eyes and scowled. Men.

+++


	4. Showers and Potions

Here's Chappy III. =) 

Thanks to: GerHPfa, Lil P, JNS, Slytherin's 1 girl, Aiya, Lindsey, S-Star, Snapes Potions Mistress, Sakura Angel90, Kristen Malfoy, Cho Chang and Claudia Malfoy for their reviews!

Note: I translated "sticky goo" into Italian and that's what freetranslation.com decided to spit out at me. ^^;; Read and find out why I had to translate sticky goo. ^^;;

****

Darkside

Chapter III

The previous day had been rather interesting for Hermione and Draco. He had found the heir and she had been revealed to something she had no idea about. 

Should she follow after her father, or should she run and join the light side?

She got out of bed, her first class this morning was potions. She didn't really want to face Snape after skipping yesterday to chat with Draco. She was sure Pansy was curious as to where they were. 

Hermione grabbed some robes and the uniform, she opened the door to the bathroom and found it already steam-filled. The shower was running. The glass was tinted and blurred, so she wouldn't see anything, if there was anything to see. She walked in and started brushing her teeth; the shower stopped. She rinsed as Draco stepped out from behind the glass door, a towel wrapped around his lower half.

"What're you doing in here?" He demanded.

"Brushing my teeth and I was waiting for you to finish."

"Why is that?" 

"Because I need to shower." 

Draco noticed she was wearing silky black pajama pants and green spaghetti strap top.

"Too bad I just took one, or I would join you. Or can I join you anyways?" he smirked.

She blushed. "Draco! Stop with the sexual responses. That will never happen between us."

"Fine… Ariana."

She moved to kick him but he caught her leg before it made contact with his…assets. 

"Looks like the little teacher's pet is caught. What shall I do with her now that I've caught her?"

"You shall let me go, now, Draco."

Draco pondered for a moment. Then an idea came to his head.

"Kiss me, and then I may consider it." He grinned. He loved embarrassing her like this.

"In your dreams, Draco. Now, will you let me shower?"

He let her leg go. "Of course, however in my dreams, there is definitely more between us." Draco smirked and moved to get past her, grabbing her ass on the way out.

She glared at him furiously. He chuckled. She slammed the door behind him.

__

"Someone doesn't wear underwear…" Draco mused. _"At least when they sleep." _

He knew he was getting to her. He loved it. She got so mad so easily. He knew they were stuck, so he was making the best of it. Why not just get laid now, why wait 'til later? She would come around eventually. 

He heard the shower come on. _"I think I'll leave her alone, just this once…"_

Draco got out his robes and put them on. He towel-dried his hair and then used a drying charm to make sure it was dry. He didn't feel like gelling it today so he just let it hang in front of his eyes.

There was a knock at his portrait to the Slytherin Common Room. He opened the portrait to see Pansy standing there.

She walked in. "Damn you're sexy." She smiled. She was barely clothed, clad in only light pink tight pajama bottoms and a light pink tank to match.

Draco grinned and embraced her. "I know." He lead her into a deep kiss, like he said, he needed a good lay. Pansy was definitely a good one.

+++

Hermione stepped out of the shower, half expecting to see Draco standing there. To her surprise he wasn't. She heard some interesting noises coming through the wall though. They were sounds of pleasure. 

"Draco's going at it with someone." She muttered to herself. 

Curiosity must have gotten the better of her because she peeked into Draco's room. It was Draco and Pansy. She closed the door and shuddered. She knew he and Pansy were involved sexually, but she never thought that she would _witness_ it, and frankly, she didn't want to.

She wasn't all that innocent, but she was still a virgin. She knew how to please a man. She and some of her summer flings had tried some interesting things.

Hermione walked back into her own room. She dressed in her robes and went down to the common room, to curl up with a good book.

+++

Pansy disappeared through the portrait hole, smiling and blowing a kiss to Draco.

__

"She's such a good fuck. Very talented mouth too."

Draco put his robes on again and walked down to the common room.

He found Hermione curled up with a book and a cup of coffee as usual. Coffee and reading seemed to be her addiction. 

Draco walked down calmly and sat down on a couch opposite her. He pulled out his Arithmancy book and quickly finished his homework.

"Walls aren't sound proof you know." Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"Why do you say that?"

"I think you know. You and Pansy were making a lot of noise this morning."

"Oh, that. It was all in good fun."

"You couldn't have me, so you opted for my best friend, I suppose." She said, never looking up from her book.

"No, Ariana. I could have you at anytime. It would just be forced. I would prefer even your fun sadomasochistic version of sex over rape. I'm sure you would too." He retorted, reaching for his Muggle Studies book on the table.

Hermione muttered a spell and the book flew at him, smacking his head. "Because I can't reach."

Draco rolled his eyes. "All all women as stubborn and evil are you are?" He rubbed his head.

"No… some are worse." She shut her book and walked out of their common room, heading down to breakfast.

+++

Students filed into the Potions classroom, eyeing Professor Snape at his desk. The group of Gryffindor's took their respected seats: as far away from Snape as they could get. 

Hermione walked into the classroom.

"Miss Granger, I need to speak with you and Mr. Malfoy about your absences yesterday. Please see me tomorrow before class or after dinner tonight."

"Yes, Sir."

Draco walked in right after Snape had talked to Hermione. "Draco, Snape wants to see us before class tomorrow or after dinner tonight. 

"Perhaps he does care about our absences then. By the way, Pansy said your partner was Scarhead."

"M'kay." She muttered, taking her seat next to Pansy. 

"Hey 'Mione!" Pansy beamed.

"Hi Pansy."

"Guess what!" Pansy began to tell her about her… adventure with Draco that happened that morning.

"I know Pansy, I heard… and saw…"

Pansy gasped. "You… you did?" She covered her mouth her hand and started to get teary eyed.

Hermione patted the blonde's back. "Yes, Pansy, just try and be a bit quieter… next time." She forced a smile and winked.

Pansy threw her arms around Hermione's neck. "You're the best."

Hermione smiled.

Professor Snape stepped in front of the class. He looked more cross that usual.

"As you found out yesterday, we will be working on some fairly potent potions this year. Today, we will be making a potion called _Sdolcinatura Appiccicosa_. This potion will "stick" two people together for 8 hours. You and your partner will be together for this time, this will give you time to get to know them, as you will be working with them for the rest of this term at least. Since Slytherin's and Gryffindor's have all classes together today, this shouldn't be a problem. You will be forced to stay within a 4 foot radius of the other person. Now I suggest that you get to work, the ingredients are the board."

Everyone scrambled over to their partner, groaning along the way. 

Hermione walked over to Harry. 

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger."

"I know; you're head girl. I'm Harry Potter."

"Shall we get started?"

"Sure. What's the first thing?" Harry asked.

"It says add a leaf of unicotu to a pint of boiling water, then slowly stir in two small vials of gingona. One time right and two and one half times to the left. Add two hair's of the maticore. Then whisper the names of the people you want to "stick" together to the potion. Stir in a bay leaf and one rice kernel, then, add a "

"Sounds easy enough."

"BANG!" It came from where Neville and Pansy were. The potion had splattered on Pansy's clothes. Millicent had stepped away from it just in time and it had hit Pansy.

"You! You! You Gryffindor!" Apparently Pansy couldn't think of anything.

Snape quickly rushed to where they were. Pansy started to turn a funny blue-orange color. 

"Mr. Weasley, Take Miss Parkinson to the hospital wing; tell Madam Pomfrey what happened."

Ron picked up Pansy, looking like he was being attacked by death eaters. He took her to the hospital wing.

"Mr. Longbottom, clean this up immediately! Ten Points from Gryffindor for adding the Manticore hair before the Gingona!" Snape stormed off to his desk to grade papers.

Hermione and Harry started adding the ingredients, correctly.

"You're not like other Slytherin's." He said, while mixing their potion.

"Why do you say that? You don't know a thing about me."

"You don't have the ego that goes with Slytherin." He said casually.

She glared at him. How could he say that! Slytherin was her house, how did he know anything about what they were like. 

"Look, I may not be your typical egotistical bitch, like Draco or Pansy, but I have my ego and I have my pride. Don't say things you know nothing about. It makes you look stupid. Don't assume that you know a lot about me because I promise you, you don't know the first thing about me."

"Sorry… You just seem different." He said meekly, stirring for the last time. "It's done."

"Lets get it over with then."

They both drank a vial of it. The world suddenly felt hazy as if they were being sucked into each other. Suddenly, they could hear each other's immediate thoughts.

__

"Oww. That hurt. Stupid foul tasting potion. Damnit. Fuck. " Hermione gripped her stomach.

__

"I hope she's okay, she looks in pain. Wow… she's so pretty." Harry mused.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted.

"Did I just hear what you were thinking?" They said at the same time.

"What is the matter Miss Granger? Mr. Potter?"

"It looks like you've discovered the other secret to this potion. It lets you hear the other persons immediate thoughts. I suppose I …forgot… to include that wonderful piece of information." Professor Snape said to the pair.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

"Class, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter have discovered the secret of the potion you have been brewing. You are able to hear the other persons thoughts. I trust that you are almost done. I expect a two page report on what you heard and what happened throughout the day."

The class groaned; Hermione and Harry nodded. 

+++

Throughout the day the two were careful not to think about deeply personal stuff, like Voldemort, What the other one looked like, sex, or other personal stuff. Needless to say, Harry didn't find out as much as he would've liked to find out about the Head Girl.

The potion finally wore off at Dinner time. Pansy was still in the Hospital wing and Ron was no where to be seen.

Lavender was worried as to where Ron had disappeared to after that tragic potions accident with Pansy. 

Hermione decided to go to the Hospital wing to see how Pansy was doing. She found Draco.

"Do you want to come with me to see how Pansy is doing?"

"I suppose."

They walked to the hospital wing, only to find that Pansy was not there.

"She and Mr. Weasley left about two hours ago." Madam Pomfrey said.

Draco and Hermione walked away. 

"She wouldn't hang out with the Weasel unless she had to."

"Do you think they drank that god awful potion?"

"Perhaps. But they weren't even close to finishing. Patil and I were just behind them and we hadn't added the second ingredient yet."

"Hmm, Maybe they went back to finish it. But they should've come to dinner."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, Weasel's so poor he can't afford to miss a meal."

Hermione giggled a bit. "That was a bit mean, Draco."

"It's only the truth."

"I suppose."

+++

"Thanks for taking me to the hospital wing, Ron." Pansy said.

"Professor Snape told me too." Ron said.

"Are you and your girlfriend having problems." Pansy inquired.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I can hear your thoughts, remember? They're dwelling on her."

"Oh… yeah…"

The two were sitting in the Slytherin Common Room. They had been talking for about an hour. Pansy said she didn't feel good after they drank the potion an hour or so ago. Ron sucked up his ego and went with her into the Slytherin Common Room. The portrait had a fit about him going in there though.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"How could you like something as cold and egotistical as Malfoy is?" Ron asked. 

Pansy drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. 

"I just always have. It's impossible though. He will never love me, I'm just his sex toy."

Ron flinched. "Too much info, Pans." He said, as if they were old friends.

"Sorry. Hermione walked in on us this morning and it's been on my mind all day."

"Oh dear. She seems different, like she doesn't despise all Gryffindors."

"I don't think it matters to her either way, she's quite secretive. She's my best friend… My only friend. Everyone else just thinks I'm some stupid, brainless puppy dog who is obsessed with Draco. I'm not nearly as stupid as they think."

"You know… actually talking to you has made me change what I think about you. I was dreading this at first, but you're really quite nice and pretty."

"Thank you. It's done the same for you. My opinion has changed too. Perhaps all people really need to do is talk to one another. Maybe if they did that, the world would be a better place."

"True." Ron looked down at his watch. "Shit! We're missing dinner." Ron grabbed her hand and dragged her down to the Great hall.

+++

"Apparently they were together." Hermione said, as she saw the red headed boy dragging her best friend toward the Great Hall.

"Some things never change; the Weasel still can't stand to miss a meal." Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Hermione's hand.

She pulled her hand from his grasp. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was trying to be friendly." He retorted.

"Like I believe that." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Ariana, Let us away to our common room to plan this Halloween Ball." He grabbed her hand again and dragged her off toward their common room.

"Don't call me that Draco _Kael_."

"I'll call you anything I like, Ariana _Tanith_."

"Not if you know what's good for you."

"Perhaps I don't know what's good for me then. C'mon."

Hermione sighed and gave in, not bothering to throw an insult at him. He dragged her off to plan the Halloween ball which would be coming up in a month or so. Then Lord Voldemort would appear and announce his daughter for the entire darkside to see.


	5. Men In Tights and Unsure Feelings

Whee. I have like almost 40 reviews for this and over 100 for SCAR! Yay! Happy reading!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it! I own the plot. 

**__**

Thanks to: Sex & Diamonds, Nika-chan, Claudia Malfoy, SeXi ByTcH, Magenta Princess ~*~, RashelJordan, Karen, Melanie Pointe, Of-Ice-And-Dreams, Cho Change, AmmieMalfoy, super-sweet-gal15, Ruby Malfoy, and draco's gurl for their reviews. Thanks guys!

****

Darkside

Chapter IV

Draco waltzed up to his room before he and Hermione were to plan for the Halloween Ball. An owl sat outside his window. It was Bronwyn, his father's owl. Draco opened the window and let the owl in, rewarding it. He took the letter from Bronwyn and the majestic ebony winged owl flew off into the darkness. Draco sat down on his bed and opened the piece of parchment which was sealed with his father's seal.

__

Draco,

I don't appreciate your act this morning, fucking the Parkinson Slut. You know that once the heiress has been found you are to focus your attention on no one but her. I expect you to do that. Lord Voldemort is not happy. Soon, my son, you will not be able to even look at another girl. The only one you will lust over and want will be the heiress. The Dark Lord has made sure of this. I would suggest that you don't go sleeping around anymore, Draco. If you do, the Dark Lord will not be happy and he will punish you. She is very important to him. She is his **daughter, ** not some mere girl he has chosen. His **daughter.** Keep that in mind, Draco. Keep her safe and turn her to our ways. The Dark Lord suspects that her mother did not show her our ways. Make sure she knows her place and make sure that she is prepared to meet the Dark Lord when Halloween comes.

Lucius Malfoy

Draco set the letter down. He knew what he had to do, he also knew what was coming. Draco wanted her. It had already begun, soon he would have no choice but to take her, whether or not she consented. He would just have to make her consent. He would have to make a girl who had disliked him for six years, love him. 

She had to love him eventually, it would take over her too. He knew it would, he just didn't know when it would kick in for her.

Draco ran his fingers through his silvery-blonde hair and descended the steps to start planning with Hermione.

As he walked down the stairs he didn't see her. He looked around for a moment, then he spotted her. She was asleep on the couch. Had he really been up there that long? Her arms were wrapped about her body so he grabbed a blanket with the Slytherin Crest on it and wrapped it around her. 

Draco sat at the end of the couch where she lay and set his gaze to her face. She looked very angelic as she slept. It was hard for him to believe that she was Lord Voldemort's daughter and heiress. She just looked so peaceful, whimsical and quite ethereal. He smiled and reached over and stroked her hair being careful not to wake her. 

+++

Hermione woke about an hour later. Draco was sitting at the edge of the couch staring off into space. He was obviously deep in thought.

"Thinking about those plans for the Halloween Ball?" She muttered rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No. I have other things on my mind."

"Such as?"

Draco leaned down his face a mere inch from hers. Shock was in her eyes as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You." Draco whispered.

"D…Draco…"

"Yes, my pet?"

"Why're you doing this? You and I have been throwing insults at each other for the past six years; why are you suddenly acting like this? Just because we're betrothed or some nonsense because my father is Lord Voldemort shouldn't change a thing. New developments in my past don't change who I am Draco. I am still Hermione Granger. Not Ariana Riddle." She looked severely upset and like she was about to cry. It was obvious that she was overloaded and stressed. All of the new developments had definitely taken their toll.

Draco wanted to comfort her. He knew that desire was already taking him in. He wouldn't have cared if she was upset a year ago.

"Ari… I mean… Hermione. I want nothing more than to comfort you right now, but you won't let me. When I was born I was proclaimed Lord Voldemort's Heir. A spell was placed upon me, and I'm pretty sure upon you too. After you were revealed I knew what was going to happen. The spell placed up on me would make me fall in love with you within a fortnight of when you were revealed. The spell would wear off and the feelings would remain. It's how the spell works. It's called "_Per Sempre L'Amore._" That's why I have been acting this way."

Hermione lowered her chin to her knees. She and Draco were on opposite sides of the couch. She said nothing. 

"Can you at least give me a chance?"

"Can I think this over?"

"Of course, my dear."

"Thank you."

"Now." He smiled. "What do you say we plan a Halloween Ball that Hogwarts will never forget." Draco smirked.

Hermione smiled and leaned against the armrest of the couch. "We'd better start to work then if they will remember it for always." 

+++

A few hour, many giggles, and many more coffees and butterbeers later Hermione and Draco were on the couch still planning the Halloween Ball.

"Let's go over what we have so far." Draco said, taking a sip from a creamy hazelnut cappuccino. 

Hermione smiled, obviously not nearly as stressed. "M'kay."

"Theme?" Draco asked.

"Medieval."

"Ball Name?"

"Hmm, how does "The Bewitching Faire" sound?" She suggested.

"It sounds fairly good. I think it will work." He smiled. "Now, dress?"

"Renaissance, Medieval. Gowns, Armor, Men in Tights. Masks. Costume." She erupted in a giggle at the thought of Draco in tights.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Food?"

"No silverware. All in Medieval fashion."

"Decoration?"

"Tapestries, silks, gauzes, draperies, make this look like a castle from the medieval era."

"Do you read up on this kind of stuff, Hermione?"

"Of course, It's my favorite period of history." She grinned, imagining herself in a long flowing gown with billowing layers and rare jewels.

"Who should go together?"

"I think we should limit it to 5th year and up and have the Yule Ball as an entire school event. Prefects should go with prefects and it would look good if we went together. I heard they put a few new costume shops and such in Hogsmeade. We could organize a trip or two so that that students could find what they need."

"So we're going together?"

Hermione nodded. "Mm-hmm. If that's okay with you."

"Perfectly fine." Draco smiled. Maybe she was coming around.

"When should we turn in our plans to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, motioning to the stacks of paper on the coffee table which was surrounded by coffee cups and butterbeer mugs.

"How about now? We also need to go see Snape and we can do so on our way back."

"Sounds good." Hermione stood up and began gathering the numerous papers. Draco got up and helped her.

"Shall we leave then?"

"Of course."

The two walked out of their common room and down the hall way to the gargoyle who would only open up for a calling of "sweets."

+++

Lavender stepped into the Gryffindor common room to find Ron sitting by the fire. The spell had finally worn off and he was no longer attached to Pansy.

"Ron?" She said, his head popping up, looking at her. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, have a seat?" He motioned for her to sit down on the couch next to him.

Lavender took a seat next to Ron on one of the plush couches. She looked at him; he had a distant look on his face.

"How do you feel about us, Ron?"

He said nothing for a few moments. "We've been fighting a lot lately, Lavender."

"I know Ron. I don't think it's working out. Perhaps it was just meant to be a summer fling. I'm sorry Ron."

"It's fine, Lavender. I agree with you. I was thinking us over before you came down."

"Oh. Still friends, Ron?"

"Of course." 

Lavender smiled a bit and walked back up to the girls dormitory.

Ron buried his head in his hands, thinking of the girl he had just spent about 7 hours with… Pansy.

+++

"I am very pleased with your work, Mr. Malfoy, and you Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said. "We're glad you like it."

"I shall schedule a Hogsmeade trip for every weekend in September and October until the ball. I'll announce this tomorrow at breakfast so that the young ladies and gentlemen may begin planning their costumes."

"Thank you Professor. I'm glad you like our plans." Draco smiled and unknowingly grasped Hermione's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

She was a bit shocked, but she smiled.

"You may go now. I believe that Professor Snape needed to speak with you.

The two nodded and walked out of Dumbledores office and headed toward Professor Snape's Classroom. They walked down to the dungeons and into the Potions classroom, their hands still interlaced. 

Professor Snape sat at his desk, grading papers, already.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Draco spoke up.

Professor Snape eyed the two. "Yes. Mr. Malfoy. I did. I would like to inquire about your absences yesterday."

"We started planning the Halloween Ball that morning and we didn't realize that we had worked through Potions." Hermione spoke up, pulling her hand away from Draco's.

"Yes, Professor, we just turned in our plans to Professor Dumbledore a few moments ago."

"Very well then, I will excuse you this once. But if it happens again you can expect double detention. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." They answered simultaneously. 

"You are dismissed."

They walked out of the Potions classroom and Draco grabbed her hand again, this time she didn't pull away; her mind was off thinking of other things. Thoughts of Her Costume for the ball, her father, and a few thoughts of Draco invaded her mind as they walked back to their common room.

+++


	6. Announcements, More Tights, And Gems

Whee. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapters and such. I've got like over 50 reviews now! Whee! I'm so happy! And don't worry. I'll attempt a steamy scene or too later. I know that I've had some requests. I'll warn ya when I do =)

****

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. I only own the plot and medieval ball idea (I stole it from no one, PROMISE!) and her dress and his tights. Whee. I get the draco tights.. Or maybe I'll give them to GerHPfa. She's my partner in magical sporkiness and cheese spells. 

Whee. **I'm dedicating this to her**. =) She's been trying to help me with SCAR. =) Thanks my partner in the magical muddy rusty sporks who emit cheese spells. =) Whee. Oh yes. And anyone who would like to _join_ the darkside, C'mon over baby, we've got cookies and spiked milk!

****

Thanks to: Nika-chan, GerHPfa, super_sweet_gal15, Rashel Jordan, angel, Cho Chang, Karen, S-star, Starlightz6, Nika-chan, Sex & Diamonds, and last but not least, Kate. Thanks guys! I love you all for your reviews! Whee!

****

Darkside

Chapter V

"Attention." Professor McGonagall called to the students in the great hall that morning at breakfast. The entire great hall grew silent as the headmaster stood up.

"Students, I have an announcement to make. Our Head Boy and Girl have made plans for the Halloween Ball already. It's is called "The Bewitching Faire." It will be set in Renaissance or Medieval Style. There are two new shops in Hogsmeade which provide the type of clothing you'll need. They are reasonably priced and you should all find what you need."

The great hall started to mumble at this. 

"A Medieval style ball!"

"That's so great, I can't wait to find something to wear!"

"Does that mean I have to wear tights!?"

"Attention." Professor McGonagall called again.

"This ball is limited to 5th years and up. If you are a 4th year and below the only way you can go is if a 5th year or above asks you. There will be parties in your common rooms for those of you who do not attend. Everyone must wear a mask and you must be dressed in the Medieval style to be admitted. If you are not, the teachers at the door will not let you in. This is a themed ball. There will be Hogsmeade visits for 5th years and up every weekend in October and a few in September. If a 4th year or below needs to go, their date must discuss this with his or her head of house to get permission for the other one to go. You may also talk to the Head Boy or Girl. I will make more announcements about the days events, as it _is_ to be an all day event as time progresses. Carry on with breakfast." Professor Dumbledore said, taking his seat.

Hermione and Draco sat at the Slytherin Table. 

"We have a prefect meeting this afternoon, don't we?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Draco nodded. "Yes. The headmaster forgot to announce that prefects may only go with prefects."

"We can tell them then. We also need to get the necessary materials and figure out where and when we are going to get them. I'm sure we can sneak in an extra few Hogsmeade days, just for Prefects and Heads." Hermione said.

Pansy bounced over to them. "Hi Guys!" 

"Hey Pans." They said in unison, looking up to their friend.

"I love the idea for the ball! It's going to be so fun."

Hermione laughed. "It was my idea actually, but we compromised a bit. Thanks Pansy." She smiled.

Pansy sat down next to Hermione and engaged her into a conversation about dresses and the like. 

+++

"I absolutely adore that idea!" Lavender squealed, imagining herself in a gown of soft silks and bright brocades covered in glittering jewels. She and Parvati had been going on about it since the announcement at breakfast; it was dinnertime.

"Me too!" Parvati exclaimed.

"I can't wait for the first Hogsmeade trip!" Ginny said, joining in with the two girls.

Harry and Ron just looked at each other, hoping that they could find a costume that didn't involve tights.

"I wonder who I'll go with…" Ron muttered.

"Aren't you going with Lavender?"

"We broke up."

"Oh. I'm sorry Ron. I didn't know."

"It's fine. I have someone in mind though."

"Who?"

"I don't want to say…yet."

Harry pressed for further information but Ron wouldn't utter a thing. Harry would be livid if he found out that he wanted to go with a Slytherin… no less Pansy Parkinson.

+++

Draco and Hermione sat in their common room. It was well after dinner. The time was nearing the early morning hours, but neither of them could sleep.

"The first Hogsmeade trip is coming up in about two weeks. We can find our costumes then. Any specific colors that we want to stick to?" She asked, looking toward Draco who was sipping on some pumpkin juice.

"How about Slytherin colors? The wonderful emeralds and the silvers."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"So?"

"I suppose it would please my father, since he was in this house."

"Of course, my pet. It would please him if you wore rags. Lord Voldemort hasn't seen you in.. oh 17 years?"

Two owls came flying into their common room carrying large packages. A Silvery-white owl dropped one in Hermione's lap and a Black one dropped one in Draco's lap.

Draco recognized the Dark Lord's seal immediately. 

"It appears that your father has thought for us." He said, opening up his package to reveal a very regal outfit indeed. It was silver and a dark emerald green with traces of black here and there. It was cut in Renaissance style and must to Draco's dismay, included dark emerald green tights. The shoes were of soft black leather. It had some very rare jewels encrusted upon it. The sleeves were puffy and were just long enough to cover Draco's Mark. There was a mask as well. It was black and trimmed with green and green emeralds as well as a few diamonds, scattered here and there.

"Wow…" Hermione breathed. It was truly exquisite. She grinned and ran up to her room; she didn't want Draco to see what she was going to look like.

__

"Now, that's not fair…" Draco thought as she ran up the stairs and into her room. He saw a letter at the bottom of the garment box.

__

My Heir,

You will wear this the night of the Halloween Ball. I got word of your plans and decided to decide what you will be wearing, so I know that I will find you. Finding you shouldn't be a problem, but finding my daughter, as I have never seen her, will be. Do not let her leave your side. I will be coming for you at midnight. Be ready.

Lord Voldemort

"Yes, Sir." Draco stated to the air.

+++

Up in her room, Hermione had unveiled the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. It was Silver, Green and Black. The neck line was quite low and was surrounded by glittering emeralds and traces of silver. The corset was black and had many intricate designs upon it, made up by emeralds and diamonds. The sleeves of the gown were exquisite as well. They were emerald green silk and stopped at her elbows and from that emerald green, black and silver gauze type stuff descended to the floor. Where the stopped at her elbows, a line of onyxes surrounded the hem of that, right before the gauzy stuff. The who gown was made from green, back and silver silks. Jewels glittered from it. Hermione wanted to try it on, but she knew that she would need Pansy to help her. It looked very difficult to lace up. The corset would only enhance her figure.

Hermione pulled out a box of black satin. It was jewelry. There were glittering silver, green and black bangles, all encrusted with different jewels of those three colors. The necklace was a chain of diamonds with an emerald and black snake at the tip whose eyes were made of tiny diamonds. The earrings were simple emerald studs. There were diamond, onyx and emerald rings for her fingers.

She found a note at the bottom.

__

Ariana. 

I have crafted this to fit you perfectly. I wish for you to wear it at the Halloween Ball. Draco has received a matching outfit. I am coming for you and Draco at Midnight. Be in the Garden Terrace then. I, myself, will meet you there. I am taking a great risk, so be there promptly at Midnight. I look forward to seeing you, my dear and seeing what my little girl is capable of. Until then.

Lord Voldemort.

"Really. He doesn't sound as evil as some people think he is. He sounds…so…fatherly." She muttered to herself as she hug the dress in her wardrobe. 

Hermione really couldn't wait now for the ball. She would be the most regal-looking person on the dance floor.

She was also surprised that she was becoming used to the name Ariana. It seemed to suit her. Hermione walked back downstairs, she really couldn't sleep this time. She was so overly excited.

Hermione and Draco discussed more plans for the Halloween ball. Neither ever fell asleep. 

+++


	7. The Ball

Hey all. I apologize for the huge delay in my writing. I've been so busy. Ugh. 

Thanks to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate it!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, settings etc. I do own the plot and Hermione's dress, Pansy's dress and Draco's tights. They're mine. Ron's are up for grabs I also own anything that you probably don't recognize. The medieval ball is my idea and not yours. *nyah*

****

Darkside

Chapter VI

The Hogsmeade trips had been flourishing since the announcement of the Ball. It was the Wednesday before the ball, meaning that there were only 2 more days, really, to prepare. Hermione was bustling about her room when she heard a knock at the Slytherin Portrait hole.

"Yes?" She called out.

"It's me. 'Mione!" Pansy voice echoed through the large portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

Hermione ran over and opened the portrait to find a very different looking Pansy. 

"Pansy! What have you done to yourself?"

Pansy's hair was a soft chocolate color and her eyes a twinkling blue. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. But, it's so not you." Hermione noticed that her best friend had a parcel in her arms. "Is that your dress? Let me see!" Hermione pulled the girl inside and placed the box on her bed.

Inside the box was a beautiful crimson gown adorned with silver and gold. There was a mask of all gold highlighted in crimson. "Do you like it?" She smiled, prideful. 

"It's gorgeous… but it's Gryffindor colors."

"So? I'm… going… with a Gryffindor…"

"What? That's practically committing suicide, Pansy! They cannot be trusted. They don't support our Lord, my father!"

"Your… Father? How can Lord Voldemort be your father!? He has no heir that we know of." Pansy retorted.

Hermione covered her mouth, realizing her mistake. "Pansy! You cannot tell anyone what I have said! Lord Voldemort is my father." Hermione lifted up her right sleeve and showed Pansy the mark.

It was Pansy's turn to gasp now. "You.. Why..? Please don't report me!!!" 

"Why would I do a silly thing like that, Pans? My father need not know that you're going with a Gryffindor. Who is it!?" 

"Umm… It's Ron… Weasely."

"He's practically Harry Potter's other half. Lord Voldemort will love that. Good job. When did he ask you?" 

"Two weeks ago." Pansy smiled giddily and recalled the day.

+++

"Pansy!" Ron called, running up behind the blonde. "I need to talk to you!"

"Yes?" She said timidly. They had grown into greater friends since the day that they were forced together for Snape's class. They actually talked often now.

"Pansy… I've been thinking. Will you go the dance with me?" Ron said, gazing shyly at the ground.

"Oh wow. That was unexpected. Yes, Ron, I'll go with you." She smiled and hugged the Gryffindor. "I have to go though." She said and ran off through the halls, leaving a stunned and giddy Ron behind."

+++

"That's awesome, Pansy. I hope you have fun." 

"Thank you Hermione. Have fun with Draco. I have to go. I'm meeting Ron in the Library. He needs some help on his Care of Magical Creatures report." She said walking through the portrait.

"See ya, Pansy." Hermione closed the portrait hole behind her. 

+++

"You're what!?" Harry bellowed. "Parkinson!? Of all people."

"She's a really great girl, Harry. You just have to get to know her…" Ron trailed off. 

"So that's there you've been ever day after quidditch practice; Snogging with a fucking Slytherin."

"She's not like the others."

"She's a fucking death eater, Ron!" Harry roared.

"What's going on guys?" Ginny said, walking calmly into the boys room, having bypassed the portrait so many times to snog with Harry.

"Go away Gin. This is between Ron and me." Harry said, shooting a look toward his girlfriend and best friend's little sister.

"Harry's pissed that I'm going to the ball with a Slytherin."

"A Slytherin? Really? Wow.. Who?" Ginny said, running over to a Neville's bed, which was the closest, and sitting on it.

"Pansy Parkinson." Ron said calmly.

"Ooh. She's really pretty. Probably a death eater, but hey, if you like her, then go for it, by all means." Ginny said, smiling. 

"Why do you have to be so damn optimistic." Harry said, cruelly.

"Merlin, Harry. It's not like Ron was going with Lord Voldemort himself. 

"Fine. Whatever." Harry said, storming out of the room. _He's a traitor._

+++

The ball was now only five hours away and Draco and Hermione had barely had time to talk to one another throughout the previous days. Both came stumbling into the room after a light snack from the kitchens. Draco collapsed on a couch and Hermione, in his lap.

"Hi." She said, smiling. 

"Hello, do I know you?" Draco grinned. "I haven't seen hide nor hair of you this week."

"I know. We've both been busy." She smiled and rested her head back onto his shoulder. Draco kissed her cheek gently.

"Tonight's a big night, m'love, for both of us."

Hermione lets out a soft sigh. "I get to meet my real father, I get whisked away from Hogwarts to learn the dark arts. Then we get to come back and conquer it. Won't that be fun?" Sarcasm echoed in her voice.

"It'll be hard, m'love, but you're capable of it."

Hermione looked down at the delicate green and silver watch on her wrist. She gasped. "I only have five hours? Crap!" She jolted off of Draco's lap and up to her room, screaming "PANSY!!"

Draco chuckled soflty. "Women."

+++

Pansy and Hermione rushed about Hermione's room, making sure they both looked perfect for the ball. It was now only 30 minutes away. They had needed every second of that five hours. Hermione's dress alone took an hour to put on, not including the jewelry and the shoes. 

But now, they were almost completely ready, and both looked stunning; Pansy in her Crimson and Hermione in Green and Silver. 

"Draco!!" Hermione yelled down the stairs, barely cracking the door, so he couldn't see her.

"Yes, M'love?" Draco answered from the couch.

"Go to the Slytherin Common room. Pansy and I will meet you there." She smiled through the crack in the door.

"Okay. I'll see you there." Draco got up from the couch and walked through the portrait to the Slytherin Common Room. 

"Okay, He's gone. Where are you meeting Ron?"

"At the great hall. We thought it best not to make a spectacle of walking in together, since you know how the houses are about Gryffindor and Slytherin's being together."

"Perfectly understandable. Shall we?" Hermione smiled and gestured toward the portrait.

"Definitely. You look so radiant. Where did you get that dress?"

"My… umm… Father sent it to me."

"Which one?"

Hermione laughed softly. "The important one."

"Oh. How'd he know?"

"He's coming for Draco and myself tonight to train in the dark arts. There will be decoys placed in our absence that are exactly like us in everyway. Clones you might say."

"You're leaving?" Pansy started to tear up. 

"Pansy don't cry, you'll mascara will run. But yes, only for a month or so though. You're the first one I'll come talk to when I come back. "

"You'd better, 'Mione."

"Of course, Pansy, Now, we mustn't keep our men waiting." She smiled and opened the portrait, letting Pansy get quite a bit ahead of her. 

As she walked down the steps she heard a lot of oohs and ahhs as Pansy entered the common room. She caught a glimpse of silvery blonde hair waiting for her at the end of the staircase. Apparently Pansy had told them she was coming. She carried her Silver and black mask adorned with sparkling emeralds in her right hand as her left traced the banister. She reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Draco, clad in tights, waiting for her, his hand held out to help her from the last stair.

"You look absolutely stunning, my dear, Ariana." He said Ariana very quietly so that the whole of the Slytherin's didn't hear. He kissed her hand and led her into the common room.

She smiled and thought about Draco wearing tights. It was quite a funny image. But she liked it, nonetheless. 

The Slytherin common room cleared out quite quickly after her entrance, all of them headed to the ball. It was customary however for Draco and Hermione to fashionably late. After a few moments of silence, Draco finally spoke.

"Shall we, Ari?"

Hermione nodded. "Certainly."

"Did I mention you looked stunning?" He commented as they walked toward the potrait hole.

"Did I mention I love those tights?" She grinned. 

"You just had to mention them didn't you?"

"Of course, Draco. They're very sexy." She laughed softly as he lead her to the great hall. 

"Do you have your mask?"

She smiled. "Of course." She placed it over her face, as did Draco. 

Trumpets sounded as the walked through the doors of the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up from his position at the Head Table. "It appears our Head boy and Girl have arrived." He motioned toward them, bowing. 

The crowd turned toward and gasped. They were the most elaborately dressed couple tonight. 

Hermione swept herself into a grand curtsey and Draco bowed elaborately. Our of the corner of her eye she could she Pansy with Ron, both in crimson. She smiled and was glad that Pansy had found someone, even if he was a Gryffindor. 

Draco immediately whisked her away onto the dance floor. Everyone ooh-ed and ahh-ed at how well they danced and how glamorous they looked. 

Hermione noticed, as Draco whisked her around the ballroom, that no one was around Pansy. With her new appearance she must have looked like a Gryffindor. It was clever of her to attempt to fit in. The few in the Slytherin Common Room wouldn't have remembered what she looked like. Most were guys and were too stupid. She saw Ron approach her. Hermione turned back to Draco and smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, while a slow song was filling the air. 

Draco looked around the Great Hall, at the decorations. Their committee of Prefects had done a wonderful job. There were tapestries for every house, one on each of the four walls. There were golden goblets and silver table cloths adorning the little tables that were set around the edges. Everything looked gorgeous, it was a regular room out of time, the 16th century was now in the room. 

Draco looked down and saw that Hermione's eyes were closed. He wondered what she was thinking about. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. He saw her smile. A fast song began to play but they did not break away, instead they looked intently at each other and shared a very passionate kiss, with the world spinning all around them. 

Draco leaned down and gently brushed Hermione's ear with his lips, speaking the softest and sweetest words he could. "I love you, Ariana."

Hermione smiled and bit her lip slightly. He had never said those words to her before. At this moment she realized the spell had taken toll on her as well. She loved him too. As well that the spell was broken, they would love one another for eternity. 

"I love you too, Draco." Draco nuzzled her neck and kissed it gently.

+++

Ron cradled Pansy in his arms. It felt so good to have her this close. She looked even more beautiful with brown hair and blue yes. She looked like herself, but she didn't. He knew it was a disguise but he didn't really mind. She had made herself to look like a third year in Gryffindor and she had done a very good job of it. 

Pansy and Ron stood outside on one of the many balconies that were adjoined to the great hall. 

"Pansy?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Ever since we got to know each other that day during Snape's class, I feel drawn to you. I want to get to know you a lot better. Well, what I'm saying is… Pansy, will you be my girlfriend?"  


Pansy grinned and hugged Ron tighter than before. "I thought you would never ask."

Ron leaned down and kissed her forehead gently and cradled her in his arms.

+++

"We should head out to the terrace m'love." Draco said, while they were dancing.

"It's that time already?" Hermione pouted. 

"Yes, Ari. Your father will be there, and we mustn't keep him waiting."

"You're right Draco, let's go." Hermione turned back to the ballroom and gave it one last look. 

They walked out to the terrace and waited. He wasn't there yet. Then again it wasn't exactly midnight either. It was about two minutes 'til midnight. Hermione saw figures in the distance. Two were dressed exactly like Draco and herself. She gripped Draco's hand tightly as they approached. A black cloaked figure loomed behind the two. 

"There's Lord Voldemort." Draco pointed out. 

The figures came onto the terrace and Hermione removed her mask. The figure in black embraced her. 

"You're as beautiful as your mother, Ariana." He said as he embraced her.

Draco looked rather shocked, the Dark Lord never touched anyone. 

"Thank you, Father."

"It is time, We must leave. These two will take your place. They know how you act how you speak and everything. Just tell them what you go by at school."

Hermione walked over to the girl. "I go by Hermione Ariana Granger."

Draco stood next to the boy. "Draco Kael Malfoy."

"Very well then. I see your mother changed your name, Ariana. We must go now." Lord Voldemort said as he whisked them away over the grounds. 

The decoy Hermione and Draco went back inside and danced the night away, just as the real couple would have done. 

+++


	8. Coming Home

Woo Hoo! It's an update!! Finally, I know, I really need ideas so please contribute.. I'll give you credit for any little nudge that I get in the right direction to finish this story!! Here ya go!

I own anything unfamiliar and I don't own any of the characters or places.. Anything that you basically recognise, characters and such, is J.K. Rowlings. 

****

Darkside VII

Hermione Granger, now Ariana Riddle, squatted on the ground resting her hands on her knees. She was panting quite loudly as she had just finished sparring with Draco Malfoy. She glanced up and looked over at Draco Malfoy, who was in the exact same position she was in. It was getting quite chilly as it was December now, yet Hermione wasn't cold, even though she was dressed in a red tank top and dance pants. If anything, she was burning up. Draco and Hermione had been sparring for about an hour, no wands. Lord Voldemort thought it best that they learn to fight without their wands incase the scenario ever arose. 

Hermione smiled, still panting, "Had enough, Malfoy?" She stood up slowly

Draco raised his head and flashed her a smile, "You're getting better, Riddle."

"I know, right?" 

"Yeah."

A tall man dressed in all black with brownish, graying hair walked slowly into the clearing where the two had been sparring. He was dressed in a heavy cloak that was trimmed with fur. He carried a back cane with the dark mark on the top, in silver. 

"Good show, children."

Hermione bowed her head. "Thank you, father."

"Thank you sir." Draco said, rising to his feet. 

Tom Riddle nodded to Draco and walked over and embraced his daughter. He looked at Draco who was standing half-way across the clearing. "Come, Draco." He said, motioning him over with his hand. 

Draco walked over and the dark lord embraced him as well. "It is almost time to return to Hogwarts, children. Only a few more days and then you may return. There are just a few more lessons that need to be taught to you, and then you can carry out your dark heritage."

"Yes, Father."

The three walked back to the darkened house. Hermione could feel the sweat on her forehead crystallizing into ice as they walked toward the house looming ahead of them. She had barely touched Draco since they had come here, two months ago. She had seen him almost every day, but they had had very little physical contact. 

The three walked into the house and Hermione immediately felt her body reawakening and warming up. She smiled and welcomed the warmth of the house. 

"Run along to the spell room and have Richard drill you in your dark magic." Lord Voldemort said, sitting down in a shiny, brown leather chair, picking up the latest copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Yes, sir," the two teenagers answered the dark lord. 

Draco and Hermione walked up the stairs to a small room in the west wing of the dark castle. 

"Ready to review what we've learned, children?" Richard Malvagio stated setting a book down onto a desk. 

"Yes, sir." Hermione said.

"Good. We shall review the 'darkness' spell first." He said, pulling out his wand, fir, unicorn hair, 8 ¾ inches. 

Draco and Hermione pulled out their wants and stood straight, they would have to duel to practice. They had done it often. Hermione especially hated when they were practicing curses that caused pain. They practiced the unforgivable curses on spiders and other animals.

"Now, who can tell me what _l'oscurità _does?"

Hermione's hand shot up, just after Draco's.

"Draco?"

"It blinds the other person and places them in complete darkness, allowing no light to be seen or even imagined." Draco said, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Good Draco. Cast it on Miss Riddle."

Draco backed slightly away from Hermione and gave his wand a little flick, "_l'oscurità" _he bellowed, a purplish flame emitting from his wand and circling around Hermione's eyes. 

Hermione had her eyes completely open, but all she saw, was black.

"Okay, Draco, bring her eyesight back"

Hermione closed her eyes and awaited for the small flash of light that would allow her to see again. 

"_ Leggerezza"_ Draco said, flicking his wand to the left and up.

"Good, good." Malvagio said, turning toward Hermione. "Miss Riddle, cast _restringersi_ on Mr. Malfoy. 

Draco cringed. He hated that spell. He braced himself for what was coming.

Hermione pulled back slightly and traced a circle with her wand, sliced through it, and muttered, "_restringersi."_

Draco felt himself start to shrink. He was soon about five inches tall. Malvagio laughed slightly and the sight of the shrinking Draco.

Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"It's fine." He shouted, sounding much like a little chipmunk. 

"Return him, Miss Riddle."

Hermione smiled and said _"Crescere."_

Draco felt himself returning to his normal size. 

"That's enough for today, you two, take the rest of the day off. I know you don't get to spend much time together." Malvagio said, returning to his book.

"Thank you, Richard!" They both shouted, quite excited.

Draco placed his arm around Hermione as they walked out; he placed a simple kiss on her cheek. They walked along the hall to a small lounge in between their rooms. Hermione ran to the couch and collapsed onto it.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco, I am so exhausted."

Draco sat down next to her an lifted her head and set it in his lap, "I know, love, me too. This is exhausting, but you heard your father, we get to go back to Hogwarts soon."

"I know, I miss it. We will have an assignment to complete once we go back though."

"I know, Ari, but at least we'll be back. I'm sure you miss Pansy." Draco said, running his fingers through Hermione's hair.

"Yes, I do miss her, I miss my dorm as well and my old bed, and my coffee.. And just everything!!" She smiled and gazed up at Draco.

"We'll be back there soon, but we will have our work cut out for us while we're back at Hogwarts."

+++

Hermione gazed out of the window of the carriage that they were traveling in. She was dressed in a beautiful gown and Draco was in the sexiest of black dress robes, their hands were interlocked between them. They were returning to Hogwarts this night, which was the night of the Yule Ball. They made the plans some months before and sent them to the decoys to present to Dumbledore. 

They were almost to the school as the dark lord spoke up. "You know what you must carry out at Hogwarts by the end of this term. I am counting on the both of you to get it done as soon as possible."

"Yes, father, Draco and I are well aware of the task we must complete."

"Ari is right, my lord, we will complete the task as soon as we are able."

"Good. We are almost there. I will see you off, but then I must leave immediately."

"Yes, father." 

They neared the castle, unheard and unseen. The decoys were waiting for them on the Garden Terrace. Draco stepped out of the carriage first and escorted Hermione down from it. Hermione looked over and saw, on a nearby bench, Ron and Pansy snogging like the world was ending that very moment. She smiled and kissed her father on the cheek and whispered "Goodbye, Father" to him as the carriage whisked him away.

Just at that moment, Ronald Weasley looked up from snogging with his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson and saw Hermione Granger kissing a man dressed in all black that looked positively evil. Ron dismissed it for the moment, but he made a note in his mind to tell his best friend, Harry Potter, about what he had seen. He looked down and smiled at Pansy and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Pansy."

She opened her eyes and gazed back at him, smiling. "I love you too, Ron." It was the first time he had ever told her that. She was so happy when she heard a familiar voice speak.

"I was wondering when you'd come up for air, Pans."

"Hermione? Is that really you?" She whipped her head to the brown haired vixen in the satin gown.

"Yes, Pansy, this time, it's really me. Draco and I are back, finally."

"Uhh… Am I missing something?" Ron inquired, looking quite confused.

Pansy's eyes went very wide. "Umm, no Ron, I just told Hermione to come get me when she and Draco came back from telling Dumbledore about some upcoming plans."

"Oh.. Oh.. Right, yes, we just came back from Dumbledore's, he.. Umm… said that there are a few more kinks we need to work out in the plans for the…uhh… spring banquet." Hermione said, hoping Ron would buy the cheesy story she had just told. 

"Oh, yeah, ummm, welcome back."

"Thank you." Draco butted in, coldly. "Hermione, now that you have addressed Pansy, I think it's time for us to go in for a moment." He sent her a pleading look, after all, Weasley was a disgrace to the pureblooded wizards.

"Of course, Draco." Hermione smiled. "I'll talk to you later Pans."

Draco escorted Hermione to their common room and he threw her down on the couch and started attacking her neck with his lips. "God, I've missed you."

Hermione smiled and held him tight in her arms. "I've missed you too."

"It's rather ironic that we've been together for two months, yet we haven't touched one another in so long."

"Yes it is." Hermione pulled Draco from her neck and pressed her lips to his in a kiss that she had dreamed of for the two months that they were away. They fell asleep on the couch, in each others arms, waiting to get back into the swing of things in the next day or so. 

++++++

Anyone got any Ideas for where to go from here?? Cuz I have no idea. I love you guys! Please help! Trust me, I'll credit you and give you oodles of kissies. HELP!!! 


End file.
